


Certas consequências

by Pipezinha



Category: Saint Seiya
Genre: After All The Punishment, Comedy, F/M, M/M, Pipe is not easy woman, Romance, Saga is a little annoying man
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 13:44:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 14,108
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5542121
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pipezinha/pseuds/Pipezinha
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Porque não são só os pais da Terra que castigam, os do Olimpo também. Os jovens deuses tem que pagar pela travessura anterior.Saint Seiya pertence a Masami Kurumada e Toei Company Animation. Os Golden chibis são meus. E a Terpsicore também.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

CERTAS CONSEQUÊNCIAS

 

Tudo tranqüilo no Santuário após o parto dos bebês de ouro. Os pais precisam de babador todas as vezes que olham para os filhotes – alguns como Máscara da Morte e Camus de um aspirador de dentista - mas isso é apenas um detalhe. Afrodite teve uma maturação intensiva com a chegada de Amata e não quis que sua mãe ficasse os 40 dias da dieta com ele... Aliás, depois do parto de Shaka, as “mães” formaram um clube exclusivo delas, onde trocavam informações e experiências, cuidavam de si e dos filhotes. Somente quando o problema parecia impossível, iam buscar conselhos com tia Manda ou com as Mammas – pelo telefone.

Enquanto na Terra tudo parecia entrar nos eixos, no Olimpo a coisa só piorava. Ares tentou se manter fora da visão de Zeus pra ver se ele esfriava na sua ira por ter machucado sua irmã Hebe, mas o rancor olímpico é meio (?) eterno. E como o deus da guerra não aparecia por conta própria, foi convocado. Encontrou todos contra ele, só pra variar...

-Tentou invadir o Santuário, derrotar Atena, matar gente inocente, ainda feriu sua irmã caçula...

 -Até parece que fui eu que mais aprontei nessa história toda. Porque não vira um pouco sua raiva pra esse outro aí? – apontou Dioniso. – Afinal, foi ele e seus comparsas que embebedaram minha mãe e minha tia e desorganizaram toda a ordem natural das coisas...

Dioniso arregalou os olhos e olhou de lado para Hera. Ela já estava prestando mais atenção nas palavras de Ares do que deveria.

-Ares, você me ameaçou, lembra?

-Na guerra e no amor, vale tudo, mãe! E eu não ia levar a ameaça adiante, oras. Você sabe muito bem disso... E esse daí, que zombou de você? Afinal, “a senhora dos amores legítimos” desceu ao Santuário para abençoar quatro uniões de gays e os frutos dessas aberrações. Mudou muito, hein, senhora Hera?

“Mas que maldito! Ela já me odeia o bastante sem isso...” – pensou Dioniso, mas Hebe se postou a frente, temendo pelos bebês.

-Nem vem, Ares. Você está jogando uma cortina de fumaça no que realmente é importante.

Hera já tinha se levantado e andava pelo salão, pensativa. Olhou para os jovens deuses:

-Não deixa de ser verdade... Eu e sua tia Deméter, aquela desmiolada, abençoamos uniões de homens... Mas eu ainda posso ir até lá embaixo e terminar com esse engano... O que me impede de exterminar essas aberrações?

Os jovens deuses olharam para Zeus apavorados. O pai do Olimpo só balançou a mão, descartando a preocupação:

-Que tal um juramento de seus filhos e outros jovens deuses, pela água do rio Estige, que protegeriam os bebês? Você não tem ilusões de escapar de Nêmesis*, não é? Sabe muito bem que o sangue dessas crianças clamaria pela justiça inclemente, que nem os deuses podem escapar.

-Sim, eu conheço as regras da _hamartia_ para saber que até uma “mãe” cavaleiro pode soltar as Erínias atrás de mim, em sua dor. Mas exijo uma reparação, Zeus.

-Bem, crianças, como vocês podem ver, apesar de vocês não terem tido má intenção, a travessura de vocês não pode ficar impune. Eu quero castigar a Ares e Hera quer castigar vocês.

-Não acho justo! – bufou Ares. – Eu não fiz nada contra os deuses!

-Bateu na sua irmã! – Zeus deu um murro na mesa – Você pode brincar com os mortais o quanto quiser, mas encostar um dedo na minha caçula é algo inadmissível!

-Ela desceu de armadura lá embaixo. Devia saber as regras do combate antes de se meter a besta! Quem entra na chuva é pra se molhar! E eu só bati nela pra tira-la da minha frente. Nem pegou direito, vai.

-Machucou... – gemeu a deusa da juventude.

-Ninguém mandou ir fazer uma coisa que não sabe. Fica o tempo todo com a bandeja na mão, depois quer dar uma de amazona. Tem que levar, mesmo.

-Mamãe... – mas Hera estava tendo idéias...

-Sim, a solução parece simples. Como vocês adoram tanto os mortais, vão passar um tempo entre eles, sem poderes especiais. Hebe, você vai ficar no Santuário de Atena, no meio das amazonas. Vai aprender um pouco como se defender.

-Não parece castigo. – resmungou Ares. – Aposto que pra mim vai sobrar algo infinitamente pior. 

-Bóreas e Zéfiro, vão ficar o mesmo tempo sem poderem voar. Comunicarei ao seu pai Éolo o porquê dos seus desaparecimentos. – Os deuses do vento gemeram baixinho. – Eros, Anteros e Liebe, não posso dar o mesmo tipo de castigo a vocês, porque aí sim, seria um prêmio.

-Transforme-os em velhos, pra sofrerem. – sorriu Ares. – Os mortais não têm nem respeito nem amor pela idade avançada.

-CALE-SE, IRRITANTE! – rugiu a deusa toda poderosa do Olimpo. – Vai sobrar, sim, pra você, e quanto mais você fala, pior fica!

 -Vocês brigam tanto que parecem cães e gatos... – riu Zeus, depois seu rosto olímpico se iluminando. – Isso mesmo! Como os meninos da Afrodite não podem ser iguais aos mortais senão aproveitariam muito e como Ares tem que sofrer um pouco, vamos transforma-los em cães e gatos. Hermes, você vai ser um servo, assim como Bóreas, Zéfiro e Dioniso vão ser aprendizes e Hebe vai se tornar aprendiz de amazona. Concorda, minha senhora Hera? Isso vai apaziguar seu desejo de reparação?

-Sim, vai. – respondeu Hera, distraidamente, pensando em como iria dificultar para os jovens deuses.

Todos gemeram. Mas se submeteram. Hermes e Bóreas sentiram-se tornarem mortais, um pouco menos belos, Zéfiro e Dioniso se tornaram garotos de oito anos, Hebe um pouco mais velha, com doze. Liebe e Anteros viraram gatinhos de poucos meses, enquanto Eros e Ares cãezinhos novos.

“Vou meter os dentes em qualquer um que chegar perto...” pensou Ares, mas Hera já estava preparada...

-Que lindinho. Tenho planos pra você, meu filho... Seu dono vai ser aquela criaturinha adorável a quem chamaram de Moksha...

Ares rosnou. Todos gargalharam, se preparando para descer ao Santuário. E assim, uma nova aventura começou...

 

 

 


	2. Os jovens deuses no Santuário

OS JOVENS DEUSES NO SANTUÁRIO

 

Hermes e Bóreas chegaram aos portões do Santuário acompanhados das crianças Zéfiro, Dioniso e Hebe carregando trouxas com roupas e uma caixa de papelão com dois filhotes de cachorros (Anteros e Ares) e dois filhotes de gatos (Liebe e Eros). Interceptados pelos guardas, mostraram os documentos, indicando que eram servos esperados por Saga de Gêmeos, um dos administradores do Santuário. A entrevista foi rápida, os servos dispensados para assumir seus postos, as crianças encaminhadas para os seus mestres. Saga comentou com Camus depois:

-Boas referências, boa aparência, educado, mas não fui com a cara daquele servo Filoctetes (Hermes)...

-Seu gênio não bateu com o dele... – riu o francês, com um relatório de custos nas mãos. – Ou talvez sejam ciúmes, porque ele é muito mais bonito que você.

-Será? Eu não acho não... Acha que eu vou ter ciúmes de um simples servo?

-Tu o dizes _, mon ami_... Não acha estranho que eles vão trabalhar para nós em troca de casa, comida e treinamento para seus irmãozinhos menores? Já não estamos numa época disso...

-Verdade... Talvez eles precisem disso agora... Quem sabe eles estão apostando num futuro melhor com os meninos? Se eles se tornarem cavaleiros, mesmo os de bronze tem um salário bom...

Ariadne (Hebe) foi apresentada a Pipe e Shina, as mestras das amazonas, já que Marin tinha se afastado temporariamente para cuidar de Aiorin, agora com quase quatro anos... Shina ria:

- _Quella_ _patza_ não volta mais não, _bruna_... Ela gostou do sabor de ser dona-de-casa, agora é _mamma_ , xiii, _asculta me_ , Pipe, Marin não volta mais... Acha que esta _bambina qui_ tem futuro? Parece meio delicadinha demais...

-Belier também parecia, Shina. E eu sei, por experiência própria que basta querer pra vencer seus limites... Venha, Ariadne, vamos fazer uns testes...

Filoctetes e Pelópidas (Bóreas) desceram dos escritórios do Templo de Atena e foram para os alojamentos dos servos. Depois procuraram a casa de Peixes em primeiro lugar. Milu os atendeu:

-Pois não?

-Temos um presente para entregar para os donos da casa. – Retiraram a gatinha Liebe da caixa. – Foi a senhora Afrodite que enviou.

-Que lindinha! Obrigada, em nome do meu mestre Afrodite. Mas será que ela não vai arranhar nossa patroazinha? Ela só tem três aninhos, sabe como são as crianças nessa idade...

-É mansinha, não vai ter perigo, senhora Aspásia...

-Podem me chamar de Milu. Eu sou uma serva, como vocês... O que mais tem na caixa?

-Outros bichinhos de estimação para os filhos dos cavaleiros... – respondeu Pelópidas. – Presentes dos deuses...

-Ou provas de paciência para os pais... – riu Aspásia. – Quem é de quem?

\- Este gatinho é para os cavaleiros de Aquário e Escorpião. Este cãozinho bege é para o cavaleiro de Lagarto e o preto para os cavaleiros de Virgem e Áries.

-Aiorin não vai ganhar nenhum? Ele vai ficar chateado...

Filoctetes olhou pra Pelópidas, que olharam pra cima, um trovão se fez ouvir ao longe e Filoctetes garantiu a Milu:

-Não se preocupe. Vai ter um gatinho para Aiorin também... Vamos, irmão?

-Sim. Uma boa tarde, senhora...

-Nossa, que rapazes educadinhos... E vocês, seus veadinhos tarados, fiquem longe da gatinha – Milu apontou para Freddie e Elijah, que vieram cheirar Liebe.

Liebe só miou e ficou olhando praqueles gatos lindos, com grandes olhos azuis. “Ah, acho que vai ser divertido, afinal de contas... Olá, meninos”

As mesmas apresentações foram feitas nas casas abaixo. As servas se apaixonaram pelos filhotes. E prometeram ajudar os meninos a cuidar deles.

Mu vinha descendo com Moksha, fazendo aquilo que o menino adorava: carrega-lo com telecinese. Ele se deitava no ar e matava de inveja os outros, gritando que era o Super-homem... Dumas escorregava em tobogãs de gelo no verão, enquanto as grinaldas de rosinhas de Amata não murchavam nunca... Agora o pai que mais fazia sucesso era Misty... Suas rajadas de vento elevavam e mantinham as pipas das crianças no ar por muito mais tempo. Quando os arianos chegaram, Shaka os estava esperando, com o cãozinho preto nos braços. Moksha deu um grito “cachoinho!!” e quis pega-lo. Mu deu um beijo em Shaka e perguntou:

-Quem foi que deu esse animalzinho?

-Quando cheguei da loja, Harmonia me mostrou. Veio com uns servos novos, é presente de Hera pra nós... bom, presente para Moksha...

-Presente da deusa dos amores legítimos? Tem coisa aí...

-Porque não? Vai dizer que nossos amores não são legítimos? A gente não sai pulando a cerca feito o marido olímpico dela...

-SHAKA! Não se diz o que se pensa da poderosa chefona do Olimpo! – disse Mu, olhando para o céu, temendo um raio divino na cabeça do loiro. – Ou do esposo dela. Além do mais, será que ela sabe que Moksha não é o dono mais indicado de qualquer coisa viva no mundo?

-Se nós sobrevivemos nesses três anos, o cachorro também agüenta. Moksha, primeira lição: não se carrega o cachorro pelo pescoço... Pega mais embaixo, que o bicho ta ficando azul, já.. Vem com o Baba, vamos tomar banho, depois comer...

Milo também estava na porta da casa de Escorpião, acariciando Eros, esperando que Camus descesse com os gêmeos. O cavaleiro de Aquário colocou os filhotes no chão e olhou para os braços de Milo:

-Agregado novo?

-Presente da deusa Hebe. Será que ela sabe que nossos anjos brigam até pelo sabonete na hora do banho?

-Quem sabe a idéia não é essa? Ensinar os gêmeos a dividirem melhor o espaço?

-Espero que eles não queiram dividir melhor o gato...- riu o cavaleiro de Escorpião se abaixando para os filhos verem o que ele tinha no braço.

As crianças deram um gritinho e avançaram. Dumas pegou o gato pela cabeça, Tessa pelo rabo e começaram a gritar um para o outro soltar: “É meu!” Eros não conseguia nem respirar, quanto mais miar em protesto. Camus pegou na barriga do gatinho e disse apenas:

-HAH, _petites_!

Os dois pararam na hora. O pai pegou o bichinho e começou a acaricia-lo mansamente:

-Assim que tem que fazer, _n’est pás_? Um de cada vez e vão aprender a esperar a vez um do outro, senão eu levo o bicho embora, _compreendez-vous_?

- _Oui, papa!_

-Par!

-Ce num sabe o que é par ou impar, Dumas... Uni-dune-tê, sala-min-min-guê, o escolhido foi vo-cê... Ganhei!!

-Ce roubou, Tata! – Dumas fez beicinho, procurando o colo do Milo, colocando o polegar na boca enquanto Tessa pegava o gatinho dos braços de Camus.

-Vamos ter problemas... Eu não sei fazer eles ficarem quietos assim na boa feito você, mon ange...

-Vai ser uma boa aprendizagem para você e eles, então, Milucho... Vem com o papa, Tessa. Vamos tomar banho? Passa o gato pro Dumas segurar enquanto isso...

Máscara da Morte tinha outras preocupações na casa de Peixes:

-É uma gatinha, então?

-Sim, não é lindinha? Agora você vai poder pintar nossa filha com outro filhote tão lindo quanto ela...

-Mas e esses dois? Não vão querer atacar ela? Afinal, sei lá se tem leis anti- -pedofilia entre os gatos...

Afrodite começou a rir depois deu um beijo estalado no marido:

-Ai, Mozão, você tem cada idéia... Eles não vão atacar a gatinha porque são castrados... Eles andam cheirando ela porque é “gente nova no pedaço”.

Quem adorou o presente foi Asterion... Ele sempre quis ter um filhote de labrador...

 

 

 

  


	3. A vida nos eixos

A VIDA NOS EIXOS...

 

Pela manhã, a molecada acordava sempre perto das sete horas... Os pais, que sempre reclamavam de levantar cedo quando novos e tinham treino, agora esperavam a invasão dos quartos pelos seus anjinhos e seus “bons dias”. O amor tinha hora e as portas eram trancadas com cosmos até pela manhã, quando eram destravadas... Amata vinha se arrastando pelo corredor, abria a porta e subia na cama, deitando no meio. Beijava os dois, desejava um “buon giorno” totalmente sonado e dormia novamente. Tessa e Dumas vinham correndo, disputando pelo corredor quem chegava primeiro. A porta era aberta de supetão e ambos pulavam na cama, no vão aberto por Camus, que já teria ido tomar um banho... Cobriam Milo de beijos e depois se ajoelhavam, estendendo a bochecha ao papai que saía do banho e os levava consigo para cozinha, para preparar um bom café... Aiorin já estaria esperando Marin na cozinha enquanto Moksha estaria na janela do quarto, olhando os bichos no jardim ou no chão, brincando a mil... Mion só acordava quando Misty entrava no quarto, para vê-la. Depois do café, Camus subia para os escritórios da administração do Santuário, onde dividia as responsabilidades com Saga e Dohko. Milo esperava Aioros e descia com Aioria para as arenas, para treinarem os novos aprendizes... Afrodite descia para abrir a floricultura, no mini-shopping que Saori construiu para os cavaleiros no centro da aldeia perto do Santuário. O dinheiro que ela investiu foi quase que imediatamente pago. Afrodite abriu uma floricultura, Shaka uma loja de artigos naturais, Shura tinha uma marcenaria, onde também fazia instrumentos de corda, Mú e Máscara da Morte tinham um ateliê, onde Mú vendia seus trabalhos em metais e Carlo seus artesanatos em cerâmica e corda, além de seus quadros. Ainda era fotógrafo. Aldebaran tinha aberto um restaurante, onde servia comida grega, italiana, japonesa, chinesa, árabe e, claro, brasileira. As servas tomavam conta dos pequenos até a hora do almoço, quando eles iam para o berçário (o mesmo dos pequenos em O Desafio de Chronos) passar a tarde... Os cavaleiros de bronze ajudavam no treinamento e na guarda do Santuário. Essa era a situação que os nossos jovens deuses encontraram...

Moksha queria que o “cachoinho” tomasse banho com ele. Shaka negou:

-Não, filhote... Cachorros não tomam banho de chuveiro com a gente...

-Tem que por na “manica” de lavar?

Mu, que estava passando, deu uma gargalhada gostosa. Ares, que estava sentado na porta do banheiro, arregalou os olhos assustado.

-Buda! Não, Moksha. Promete para o Baba que não vai enfiar o cachorro na máquina de lavar? Cachorros tomam banho de vez em quando, só. E lá fora, no jardim. Entendeu? Agora, fecha os olhos pra não entrar a espuma...

Mas três anos é a idade das perguntas...

-Ele vai mimir aonde? Pode mimir comigo, Baba?

-Pode, Mok-chan. Mas o papai vai arrumar um cesto pra por no chão... Nada de “choinho” na sua cama, ta? Você não faz mais xixi na cama e ele faz...

-Aaaahh, ééé? A baba dele num insinou que xixi se faize no banheio?

Mu olhou para Shaka, sorrindo... Ares aproveitou a deixa e se aliviou no chão. Sacudiu as patinhas e ia saindo, quando levou um chinelinho na bunda:

-Aim!

-Poiquinho! Tem que faze xixi no banheio... ou no piniquinho... Se sua baba num te insinou, eu vô ti insiná...

Ares rosnou e já ia armando uma mordida, quando foi erguido por Mu:

-Não, Moksha. Ele vai aprender, sim, mas não vai ser no peniquinho, vai ser no jornal... E quanto a você, nervosinho, vai ter que aprender também a recolher os dentinhos de leite...

-Podíamos dar um jeito dele não morder ninguém...

-Não, Shakya... Daí ele ficaria muito indefeso... Vou pensar numa maneira de adestra-lo... Viu como foi bom não termos jogado aquele cesto que Máscara da Morte fez, quando ainda estava aprendendo? Com uma almofada, vira o lugar ideal para nosso cãozinho.

-E que nome vamos dar a ele?

-Como você quer que ele chame, Mok-chan?

-Ikki!

-Não, Moksha... Sei que você ama muito o Ikki e gostaria de homenageá-lo, mas ele não gostaria de ver seu nome num cachorro...

-Ahn, não? – o garoto franziu o nariz. Depois ficou pensativo...- Como chama o caianguejo da pequena seeia?

-Sebastião.

-Muito cumpido. Como chama o pai do rei Leão?

-Mufasa. Mas o rei Leão se chama Simba, que tal?

-Como chama o uxo do Mogli?

-CHEEEGA! O urso do Mogli chama Balu. Mu, você ta aprovado no teste de desenho animado e você, mocinho, escolhe o nome do cachorro amanhã, depois de pensar bem durante o sono.

-B’a noite, papai... – Moksha beijou Mu, depois se ofereceu para o Shaka pegá-lo no colo. Ao se ver enganchado no quadril do pai, soltou a metralhadora de novo – Conta a história do Mogli hoje? Ele móoa lá na sua teia, num é? Você viu algum uxo quando tava lá? E tigue?

-Só elefantes... 

Mu ainda ouviu o grito excitado de Moksha e riu consigo mesmo: “pequena grande bênção, Shaka até nega, mas tem uma paciência quando se trata dele... Agradeço aos deuses todos os dias pela vida que recebemos de volta, com todos os pequenos e grandes presentes...” E sacudindo a cabeça como para afastar os pensamentos tristes sobre os anos de luta e sofrimento, ergueu o cesto e o cão, isto é, Ares:

-Agora, vamos, amiguinho, escolher um canto quentinho pra você se instalar.

Ares rosnou e Mu riu:

-Nossa, como resmunga. Deveria se chamar Sebastião mesmo. Ou qualquer outro bicho rosnador dos desenhos...

 *************************************************************

No primeiro dia, os pequenos queriam levar os bichinhos pra escola, foi uma luta pra tira-los de casa sem eles... Após uma semana, já estavam integrados à vida cotidiana. A gatinha de Amata, que colocaram o nome de Lilica, descobriu que podia brincar com Elijah mas devia ficar longe do velho Freddie. Toulouse (Anteros), o gato ruivo dos gêmeos, fugia deles quase todo o tempo, procurando ficar sempre à vista de Camus. Milo ria, jogando o gato pra cima, para delírio dos filhos, ao ver o animal cair sempre em pé. Mais embaixo, um cachorrinho preto chamado Taz dormia ao sol, aproveitando que o dono hiper ativo estava na escola. Na casa seguinte, um gatinho pretinho também cochilava. Foi a maior briga quando ele apareceu e seu dono percebeu que seu melhor amigo tinha um cachorro. Mion queria trocar com Aiorin porque as amigas tinham um gato, só que nem Asterion nem Aioria quiseram trocar. Asterion chamou ao seu filhote de labrador de Golden, para suprema irritação dos cavaleiros de ouro, que acharam que era pura provocação... E Aioria colocou o nome do gato de Nero, de saudades de um certo leãozinho...

Já Hebe, depois de uma semana, ainda tinha dores musculares fortes... Filoctetes e Pelópidas (Hermes e Bóreas) comiam pouco e dormiam muito, não acostumados ao ritmo acelerado de trabalho no Santuário. Zachs e Dio (Zéfiro e Dioniso) gostavam do jovem mestre Aioros, que cuidava dos calouros. Como Aioros tinha sido morto aos 15 anos, não tinha envelhecido como os outros. Já fazia cinco anos desde a ressurreição e o irmão mais velho de Aioria tinha a idade dos cavaleiros de bronze... E apesar de exigente, não tirava sangue dos seus discípulos...

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Cronologia... Eu pensei bem, discuti com uma amiga e temos que dar um desconto de uns cinco anos entre a morte dos cavaleiros de ouro no final de Hades e essa ressurreição após as Guerras Divinas... E como eles estavam mortos, não podiam ter envelhecido... Portanto, somente para as amazonas, os cavaleiros de bronze, o Kiki e a Saori o tempo passou normalmente... Quando os bebês dourados nasceram, então, por exemplo Shaka tinha 23 anos. Isso também vai ajudar a Elektra, que vai ter um pai jovem... Próximo capítulo, Hermes encontra Pipe...


	4. O lugar dos servos

O LUGAR DOS SERVOS

 

Filoctetes e Pelópidas naquela semana estavam de serviço no refeitório, substituindo uns servos de férias... As amazonas chegaram com as aprendizes e Bóreas cutucou Hermes:

-Hebe parece integrada...

-E cansada. Ares implicava mas tinha razão... Andar com a bandeja na mão deixou ela muito mole...

-Você viu quem é a mestra dela?

-A mestra dela é a Elektra... Pipe é a mestra das mais adiantadas... Já perguntei... Ela não é linda? Ô morena deliciosa...

O cozinheiro-chefe passou e pigarreou:

-Bonita demais... mas não é pro bico dos servos! Vamos, vagabundos, babem menos e trabalhem mais!

Eles foram servindo o povo, mas Filoctetes caprichou na porção e no sorriso para Pipe...

-Fala aí, poderosa! O servo novo te deu uma porção maior de carne com cebolas... – implicou Shina

-Além, claro, de um sorriso luminoso... – revidou Elektra, tão linda aos 16 anos.

-Ele não sabe que eu estou de dieta... E ele é muito gentil com todo mundo. Sorriu TAMBÉM pra você, amazoninha folgada...

Shina e Elektra rolaram os olhos, levando miolo de pão na testa. Depois riram, descontraídas. As aprendizes balançaram a cabeça, satisfeitas com suas mestras de bom humor. Não era sempre...

 

 

Ele não fazia parte da equipe do Santuário, preferindo ficar em seu refúgio tranqüilo, agora que o mundo parecia em paz. Mas às vezes vinha visitar o irmão e o cunhado, trazendo sua amada “um pouco para fora da concha”, como ela mesmo dizia. Assim sendo, Ikki vinha à Grécia pelo menos quatro vezes por ano... E trazia Seika para ver o Seiya...

Ia até a casa de Virgem visitar os donos e principalmente um pequeno cavaleiro que considerava como afilhado “afinal, eu ajudei o diabinho a vir ao mundo...” Dessa vez foi recebido com um rosnar e uma tentativa de agressão às suas meias:

-Epa! Quem é esse, que ta pensando que é gente?

-É o Taz – informou o dono, rindo. – Sabia, Ikki, que eu queiia por seu nome, mas papai num deixou?

-É? – Ikki abriu mais ainda o sorriso, levantando uma sombrancelha irônica para Mu, que trazia chá gelado com limão.

-Troche batatinha? – Moksha olhou para as costas de Ikki, procurando. Shaka bufou. Mu balançou a cabeça.

-Não reclame... De tanto que você comeu batata frita na gravidez, deve fazer parte do sangue, isso se não fizer parte do DNA dele.

Ikki deu uma boa gargalhada, abrindo a mochila e entregando a Moksha sua perdição. Ele deu um grito de alegria e foi comer longe de Shaka, que ainda gritou:

-Não vai dar pro cachorro! Ele não come fritura!

-Você que pensa... – riu Ikki – Cachorro de criança come brigadeiro, toma sorvete, até escova os dentes depois...

-Que horror! Ainda bem que eu comprei uma escova só para o cão...

-E você tem certeza de que só o cachorro ta usando ela?

Mu não agüentou a cara do Shaka. E reclamou, rindo:

-Para, Ikki. Ele já tem preocupações suficientes sem você pra encher mais ainda a cabeça dele com minhocas...

Ikki riu mais um pouco, depois ficou sério:

-Agora, que o cão tem uma aura estranha, tem. De quem vocês ganharam?

-Os servos novos trouxeram um monte de filhotes com essa mesma aura estranha...

-Disseram que são presentes dos deuses, mas com certeza são provações para nós...

-Ai, Shaka... Tudo bem que Milo está ficando maluco porque o gato deles quer andar pra lá e pra cá com Tessa ou só fica no colo de Camus, mas não acredito que TUDO é provação...

-E a briga que deu entre Asterion e Aioria por causa do cachorro e do gato preto? Fora que o cavaleiro de Cão de Caça nos provocou dando o nome do cão dele de Golden... Um insulto! Não ria, Fênix! Ele chama o cachorro o tempo todo, só pra nos atazanar...

Na verdade, Anteros, o gato dos gêmeos, se deixava levar por Tessa não porque preferisse a menina, mas era uma maneira de ver os irmãos, já que Amata e ela iam brincar com Mion e a filha de Afrodite andava com a gata branca pra lá e pra cá. Os três filhotes pulavam um no outro, brincando de brigar e trocavam confidências...

-Estou morando com dois gatos lindos e... castrados! Podem imaginar minha infelicidade?

-E eu? Moro com uma família de sádicos! O único que tem juízo ali trabalha o dia inteiro...

-Bom, eu sou um cachorro feliz... Mion é dócil e o pai dela me ama... Tudo bem que de vez em quando ela me confunde com suas bonecas e eu tenho que tomar uns leitinhos estranhos, mas... perto dos gêmeos e do gênio da Amata, eu até que to me dando bem...

-Pois é, Eros. Acho isso uma injustiça... E quem é o gato preto que ta lá na casa de Leão?

-Um gato preto... Não tem aura divina, não... Cá entre nós, Ares ta pagando tudo que deve, não ta não?

-Por Zeus! Moksha é ligado em 220 volts, com moto contínuo, nunca vi igual!- riu Anteros. – Às vezes, eu saio com Dumas só pra vê-lo. Sempre está com a língua de fora... “Choiinho!” pra cá, “Choiinho!” pra lá, come isso, pega aquilo, corre aqui, pula, eu canso só de ver... E ele só pode rosnar, não pode morder, senão o chinelo de couro canta... Ops! Nossas donas estão olhando pra cá, vem Lilica, tenta me pegar!

-Que foi, Má?

-Eles tavam conveisando, num tavam?

-Paiece... mas gato entende língua de cachoio?

-Peigunta po seu pai depois, Mion... – resolveu Amata, sacudindo o cabelo escuro.- Vamu bincá de meninas supe-poderosa?

-Ah, não. – gemeu Tessa. – Eu num queio sê a Florzinha dessa vez... Sempre é eu...

-Oras, eu tenho o cabelo escuio, a Mion é loira...

Misty deu uma risada enquanto passava:

-Troca só pra fazer de conta uma vez, Amata. Você vai ser a Lindinha, a Tessa vai ser a Docinho e a Mion a Florzinha... “Se bem que com esse gênio, você SEMPRE vai ser a Docinho” - pensou ele.

-Ta bom, tio Tity, mas só dessa vez, ta?

Não deu certo. Depois de meia hora, Mion já estava reclamando:

-Cê é muito mandona, Má. A Lindinha num é mandona...

-Mas a Te num fala nada! Tem que ser mais braba pra ser a Docinho...

Tessa perdeu a paciência:

-Vamu brinca de outra coisa, vai...

Máscara da Morte veio buscar as meninas:

-Deixa pra amanhã. Ta na hora de irmos. Cadê a cesta dos gatos?

-Aqui, mozão. _Ciao_ , Mi. Amanhã, na escola...

- _Oui_. Até! Tity, ce acha que o Golden entendeu o que os gatos tavam falando?

Misty olhou para a filha sorrindo... crianças têm uma imaginação...

-Sabe, _cherie_ , acho que sim. Afinal, se cada um fala uma língua nesse Santuário e todo mundo se entende, _porquoi_ seria diferente com nossos bichos? “Minha deusa, que explicação mais tosca...” riu o cavaleiro de prata em pensamento. Mas serviu, porque Mion não falou mais nada sobre o assunto.

Milo e Camus estavam na casa de Leão, conversando com Marin e Aioria, enquanto Aiorin e Dumas brincavam. Nero estava em cima de uma pilastra, cochilando. Carlo deixou Tessa e Toulouse lá e continuou a subida. Aioria apontou o gato ruivo que pulou no colo de Camus e perguntou:

-Tudo bem que a língua oficial da casa é francês, mas porque o gato tem esse nome tão pomposo? Marin me disse que é o nome de um pintor...

-Oui. Toulouse-Lautrec. Mas não fui eu que escolhi o nome. Foi o Milo. Conta pra ele como você chegou a esse resultado.

-Vendo desenho. Quando o gato chegou, eu tinha acabado de comprar o DVD dos Aristogatas. As crianças estavam assistindo e viram que um dos três gatinhos era da mesma cor desse.

-E você nem imagina que foi a maior briga porque eles queriam que a Amata pusesse o nome da gatinha dela de Marie pra ficar igual ao do desenho.

-A chata não quis. – bufou Tessa. – Toulouse, Berlioz e Marie. Num é lindo? Já pedi ao papai otos dois gatos pra ficar igual ao desenho...

-E uma gata gande e banca, pra ser mamã dos gatinhos. E um gato vira-lata pra ser o namorado da gata... – informou Dumas.

-E um bando de gatos pra formar uma cat-band... – riu Milo. – Imaginem o que não iria virar a casa de Escorpião. Atenção, tropa! Em formação pra casa... Eu não entendo porque o gato não quer vir no MEU colo...

Os adultos gargalharam com gosto.

-Porque será, não, Milo? – Marin pegou o gato ruivo no colo.

-Como diz na TV, você “traumalizou” o coitado com suas experiências de gravidade... Com uns donos como você e o Moksha, pobres dos bichinhos... Aiorin me contou que tem dia que o Taz nem consegue mexer o rabinho... Nem o cão agüenta o moleque.

-Ah, Oria! Se o Shaka agüentou, qualquer um agüenta. Afinal, ele ficou praticamente um ano sem meditar direito por causa do pestinha...

-Olha que foi mais. – lembrou Marin, devolvendo o gato pro Camus. – Porque ele também era culpado. A gente levava o Moksha pra longe, pra ele poder ficar sossegado, dali a meia hora, lá estava Virgem atrás da gente, pra ver o que o filho tava fazendo...

-Uma criança muda tudo... – Milo olhou para os seus, que lhe devolveram o sorriso, tão igual, fazendo-o suspirar de satisfação e balançar a cabeça. Aioria pegou Aiorin no colo, dando um beijo estalado na bochecha gorda, colocando-o no pescoço. Foi assim, abraçado a Marin que se despediram dos amigos. Tessa quis ir no colo de Milo, enquanto Dumas também se colocou a cavalo no pescoço do pai. E subiram.

Amata foi correndo procurar Afrodite, logo que pôs os pés no chão da casa de Peixes. Ele estava no banheiro, arrumando um bom banho pra ela. Era um momento que ele gostava, dar banho em Amata, arrumar sua roupa, pentear seus cabelinhos escuros, enfeita-la feito uma bonequinha. Ela era tão linda, tão perfeita, tudo que ele sempre sonhou. E o melhor, ela o amava. Não, não. Amata o ADORAVA. Ele era SEU Mozinho, o homem mais lindo de todo o planeta, que falava uma língua que pouca gente entendia, que conhecia todo tipo de planta, que era capaz de criar uma rosa diretamente do seu cosmos...

-Mas é uma autêntica italiana estressada, como se fosse filha da Shina, não minha...

-Assim como Tessa puxou ao Milo, explode primeiro, pergunta depois... – ria Máscara da Morte. – Quando crescerem, essas duas vão acabar se matando... Amizade autêntica, feito o Shura e eu. _Non é vero, bambina mia_?

- _Si, pappa!_ – Amata nem estava mais ouvindo, ligada no desenho. Mas os pais sabiam que a concentração acabava se ela ouvisse os dois namorando. Ciumenta ao extremo, não suportava vê-los nem abraçados. Carlo às vezes gostava de provoca-la, só pra ouvir “Mozão, solta o Mozinho! Você é só meu! O Mozinho é só meu! Só pode beijar eu! Só pode abraçar eu! _Capisce_? Só eu!”

Lilica estava na sua cestinha, barriguinha cheia, ouvindo os gatos mais velhos ronronarem... “Calmaria estranha... Acho que logo vai acontecer alguma coisa. A velha Hera não nos deixaria em paz assim...”

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Sim, encrenca à vista! Afinal, é castigo, não? E esse fic ta muito rotina, lento até... Vamos agitar um pouco... Agora vocês já sabem quem é quem e como esta a rotina do Santuário... Ah, sim, Ikki e Seika... Pra quem gostava de uma menina como a Esmeralda... Os opostos se atraem...


	5. Batalhas do coração

BATALHAS DO CORAÇÃO...

 

Hermes e Bóreas naquela semana estavam no mutirão de limpeza dos jardins. Ajudavam outros servos a podar árvores, recolher folhas mortas, carpir ervas daninhas... Depois de seis meses, tinham sofrido um bocado... Foram obrigados a obedecer ordens, agüentar pitis de encarregados mau humorados, fazer trabalhos grandes, pequenos, horríveis, nojentos, passar como invisíveis... Passaram humilhações e tiveram que aprender a serem humildes. Amadureceram um pouco e cultivaram a paciência... Para Bóreas, não poder voar já era um castigo sem tamanho. E Hermes... olhar para Pipe todos os dias sem poder conversar com ela era tortura. Ainda mais porque ele andou escutando suas queixas de que o mensageiro dos deuses simplesmente tinha sumido, sem dar explicações. Agora ele estava ali, como o desconhecido servo Filoctetes, para recolher o lixo do jardim de Peixes, tomando um copo de suco com Milu, enquanto descansava um pouco.

-Então seu Mestre pagou sua prótese de titânio? Foi uma boa ação dele...

-Sim. Por isso eu não permito que falem mal dele... Ele pode parecer fútil, vaidoso, mas sempre teve um bom coração. Depois que se casou e teve a filha então, ele amadureceu muito...

-Sim, acredito em você... Mas tem muito cavaleiro aqui que se acha melhor até que os deuses do Olimpo...

-Oh, posso imaginar de quem você está falando... Ele é petulante, o nariz em pé, mas não é má pessoa... Ele continua implicando com você?

-Mais que nunca, Milu. Se dependesse só do Mestre Saga, eu seria expulso do Santuário...

Durante a temporada dos jovens deuses no refeitório, Hermes procurava sempre ser gentil com Pipe. Um dia em que ele tinha acabado de servi-la, disse um gracejo e tirou um sorriso e uma resposta dela, a terceira pessoa da fila depois dela era o Saga. Ele foi bem brusco ao ser servido:

-Então, homem-sorriso, porque não diz uma gracinha pra mim também?

O filho de Zeus nunca pensou que fosse capaz de enrubescer. Mas sentiu um calor subindo pelo seu pescoço, chegando às orelhas... Camus, que era o próximo, bateu no braço de Saga:

-Deixa disso, Gêmeos... Você está deixando o rapaz sem graça... Ele só quis ser gentil com a amazona...

-Saga! Vê se se resolve logo aí que eu to com fome! – rugiu Aioria. – Eu tenho treino à tarde também e preciso descansar um pouco!

-E foi assim, Milu. Ele me deu um último olhar bem de desprezo e se sentou... Agradeci aos Mestres Camus e Aioria, mas nunca me senti tão mal... Depois desse dia, eu comecei a servir com a turma da limpeza...

Aspásia deu um suspiro. Ela sabia exatamente qual o problema com Mestre Saga, pobre Filoctetes, a encrenca era muito maior do que ele poderia sequer imaginar...

-Milu, que rosa mesclada maravilhosa...

-Não é? Experiências de meu mestre... Quer uma? Posso cortar pra você...

-Eu agradeceria muitíssimo. Pode ser uma muda? Eu gostaria de plantar lá no nosso pátio...

-Você e Pelópidas tem um cantinho tão acolhedor... Já ouvi falar muito bem do seu chalé... Dizem que, apesar de morarem dois homens, é limpo e bem cuidado.

-Oh, sim... Mas a gente só consegue arrumar nos dias de folga... Nos outros mal chegamos e já estamos dormindo...

Dali uns dias, o chefe da manutenção foi atrás de Filoctetes:

-Servo Filó, eu tenho uma missão pra você, mas sinceramente, eu não gostaria que você aceitasse. Eu sou obrigado a lhe contar e espero que você tenha uma boa desculpa para me recusar o trabalho...

-Nossa, chefe Kaires... To ficando confuso... Qual o problema?

-O problema é que precisamos reformar alguns dos chalés das amazonas... Mestra Pipe recomendou especialmente você para o serviço.

-E o chefe da limpeza não quer me liberar?

-Ela foi conversar pessoalmente com ele. Com Agamenon não tem erro. Mas eu prevejo muita encrenca se você ficar lá nos chalés...

-Eu só vou trabalhar, num serviço um pouco melhor e mais remunerado. Que encrenca pode sair disso?

-Mestra Pipe lhe recomendou como afronta ao Mestre Saga, com certeza, Filó. E quando aqueles dois brigam, alguém se machuca... Vai por mim, recusa esse serviço...

-Sinto muito, chefe Kaires. Não vou deixar de passar uma boa oportunidade só porque os chefões do Santuário estão se peitando.

Kaires suspirou. Gente de fora nunca iria entender mesmo como a coisa funcionava... Pipe e Saga se estranhavam, a vitória pendia cada hora para um lado e ai de quem estivesse no meio da disputa... A corda sempre rebentava por lado do mais fraco... Enfim, que Zeus os ajudasse...

-Está bem, garoto. Eu tentei te avisar. Esteja amanhã cedo no barracão da manutenção. Vou fazer uma reunião com o pessoal envolvido pra explicar o que vamos fazer... Traga Pelópidas.

-Aê, Pelô, vamos sair da turma da limpeza...

-Já era hora. Vamos pra onde agora?

-Reformar os chalés das amazonas...

-Isso é que é mudança de ambiente. Ver as gostosinhas vai me levantar o moral um pouco... E você vai ficar perto da sua deusa morena... Ué, que foi?

-O chefe da manutenção veio me avisar que Pipe e Saga estão de briga, por isso ela me recomendou para o serviço, pra fazer pirraça pra ele... Kaires acha que quem vai se danar nessa briga sou eu...

-Toma cuidado então. Saga não gosta nem um tiquinho de você e não faz segredo disso.

-Será que isso estava nos planos de Hera? Não é possível que seja somente coincidência... Liebe faz seis meses que não faz sexo, Anteros vive com os nervos em frangalhos na casa de Escorpião, Ares não tem tempo nem de respirar por causa do dono dele, Hebe vive chegando no seu limite pra tentar agradar a Elektra assim como Dioniso...

-Zéfiro e eu não respiramos ar puro faz seis meses e Eros está isolado na vila dos cavaleiros de prata... E você está tão perto e ao mesmo tempo tão longe da mulher que ama...

-Já ouvi dizerem que ela me odeia, porque eu a abandonei sem dizer nada... Ah, se Pipe soubesse...

Conforme o previsto, logo que Saga descobriu que os novos servos estavam na turma de manutenção, auxiliando na reforma dos chalés das amazonas, perdeu o sossego. Enquanto não arrumou uma boa desculpa para ir até lá verificar se aquele servo atrevido não estava “se esquecendo do seu lugar” não ficou satisfeito. E, coincidência ou não, chegou numa hora de folga, em que Pipe estava verificando o progresso na reforma do seu chalé, que dividia com Elektra e Belier...

-Oh, sim, Filó. Está ficando um brinco... Como as minhas meninas já não são crianças, achei melhor transformar o quarto grande em três quartos pequenos, pra que elas tenham privacidade... e a sua idéia de pintar a casa nas cores dos nossos signos em diversos tons também me parece divina. Agora precisava de algo verde, vivo, pra colocar aqui... Tem uma idéia para isso também?

-Se me permite, mestra Pipe, tenho sim. Mestre Afrodite tem em seu jardim alguns pés de rosas mescladas em vermelho e branco. Combinaria perfeitamente com a pintura... Se a mestra quiser, posso pedir a Aspásia outras mudas. Como é para a senhora, tenho certeza que ela e o mestre Afrodite não me recusarão...

-Nem que não fosse, Filó. Com a sua educação, ninguém é capaz de lhe recusar... – Pipe desviou o olhar para o recém chegado e seu semblante carregou. Filoctetes acompanhou a trajetória dos olhos dela, sentindo o ar ficar carregado de repente. Como antes de uma batalha. – Perdido, Saga?

-É meu dever, como administrador do Santuário, verificar onde e como está sendo gasto o orçamento da instituição... – os olhos dele ficaram perigosamente estreitos, mas Pipe nunca se importou com seus acessos...

-Ah, é. Mas como o chefe da contabilidade é o Camus, seria mais provável que ELE viesse, não é? Ou que a alta cúpula enviasse o capataz, que aliás, percorre este mesmo caminho TODOS OS DIAS. Você não confia mais em Kaires?

Primeira bofetada. Mas não valia o round. Silêncio em volta, as pessoas fazendo o mínimo de barulho para ouvi-los brigar. Sempre valia a pena.

-Vim também esclarecer denúncias de que o servo novo vive incomodando as amazonas... Sabe que é pernicioso um servo que não conhece seu lugar... Pode acabar se achando e tomando certas liberdades...

Hermes ficou vermelho feito um tomate e até abriu a boca para revidar. Nem precisou, porque a língua ferina de Pipe foi acionada, seus olhos faiscando de raiva, a cena que Saga mais adorava ver:

-Não são somente os servos que não conhecem o seu lugar nesse Santuário, pois não? Às vezes, até os administradores passam a frente de seus superiores, se achando iguais ou melhores que os deuses. Você acha mesmo que ninguém nota a sua perseguição a estes dois irmãos? Que desde que eles entraram você lhes manda os piores serviços? Já limparam os piores banheiros, já recolheram as fezes dos estábulos, já serviram como atendentes dos nossos idosos mais debilitados, cuidando deles até altas horas da noite, limpando todo tipo de sujeira... Tudo pra tentar humilha-los ao máximo e faze-los desistir e irem embora... Mas eu conheço seu jogo, Saga de Gêmeos, e você já deveria saber que a humilhação só é possível na medida em que a pessoa se deixa humilhar. Esses dois têm mais dignidade que vossa excelência no dedo do pé. Então eu só vou te avisar. Se amanhã o Filó não estiver aqui pra terminar a reforma da minha casa, eu irei até a própria Saori Kido denunciar os seus desmandos... E nesse caso, você estará em piores lençóis que os servos... Afinal, um passado é um passado, né? Pode-se perdoar mas não se pode esquecer...

Foi a vez de Saga ficar vermelho e ranger os dentes, apertando os punhos. Os espectadores sussurraram “Touché!” e alguns até fizeram o gesto da espada entrando. Enquanto ele se virava, destilou a última gota de veneno:

-Pois bem, mantenha seu amado servo perto de você... mas você está decaindo, hein, Pipe? De amante de um deus, passou a de um servo agora? O que não faz uma necessidade...

Bóreas, que tinha se aproximado, esperando uma tragédia, foi que segurou Hermes, antes que ele avançasse em Saga. Pipe até armou o golpe, mas Saga o descartou com um simples gesto, subindo rindo as escadarias para as 12 casas.

“Maldita! Ela feriu fundo, mas eu revidei de acordo! Ela pensa que pode com Saga de Gêmeos!”

-Mestra Pipe... – sussurrou Filoctetes, ao ver o rosto dela, um misto de dor e ódio.

Mas ela não o escutou. Virou-se para ir ao seu esconderijo, longe, entre os templos abandonados do Santuário, explodir pedras e tirar o peso do coração. Lá, sozinha, ela se permitia chorar e lamentar por um amor não correspondido e alimentar o ódio por alguém que sempre tinha uma palavra dura e certeira para atingi-la em cheio... “E ele nunca erra o alvo!”

Enquanto isso, não muito longe dali, Misty traz Mion e Golden para verem a reforma no chalé de Shina. Eles conversam, e a menina vai explorar a casa... No quintal tem um estranho maquinário, na verdade um perfurador de poços que Golden vai farejar, curioso. E sua dona vem atrás, sem saber do perigo...

 

 

 

 

 

   

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A Me aguardem... A partir do próximo capítulo, começa a redenção dos jovens deuses. Cada um vai cumprir uma tarefa final e vai embora do Santuário...


	6. Golden vale ouro...

GOLDEN VALE OURO...

 

Golden foi farejar aquele estranho artefato lá no quintal da casa de Shina. Era uma broca, para perfurar um novo poço artesiano, que o antigo já não estava dando conta sozinho dos chalés das amazonas... Claro que depois de pronto seria coberto e teria toda proteção possível, mas ainda estava em construção e não havia crianças pequenas por perto, como os servos da manutenção iriam prever que um anjinho curioso iria seguir o cão, se debruçar na beirada e que esta iria ceder um pouquinho, o suficiente para o pé do anjinho se desequilibrar e ela cair lá embaixo?

Misty conversava com Shina quando sentiu falta de sons na casa... Já ia chamar a filha, quando um dos servos da reforma veio chama-lo:

-Mestre Misty, venha por favor retirar o seu cachorro do quintal, porque queremos dar andamento no buraco do poço, mas ele não permite que cheguemos perto da broca. Parece que está louco, rosnando e querendo nos morder...

-Ué, mas ele não é assim. Shina, encontre Mion que eu vou ver o cachorro...

Assim que apareceu na porta dos fundos, Misty viu que era verdade. Golden parecia uma fera, não permitindo que ninguém chegasse perto da broca. Os pelos do dorso estavam arrepiados e nem ele imaginava que o cão tivesse tantos dentes... Tentou chama-lo, mas ao ver Misty, Golden só recolheu os dentes, ainda rosnando. O cavaleiro de Lagarto foi se aproximando devagar, as mãos estendidas, acalmando o cachorro.

-Que foi, garoto? Porque o stress? Deixe os meninos trabalharem... Porque você não quer deixa-los trabalhar?

Foi quando Shina apareceu na porta:

-MISTY! Não acho Mion em parte alguma!

Misty olhou nos olhos castanhos do cachorro e leu a aflição que havia neles. Deu um grito:

-MENTIRA! Ela não está lá!

-Quem? – Shina veio correndo, temendo o pior.

-Mion. Golden não quer deixar usarem a broca porque Mion caiu no buraco do poço... MIOOON, MIOOON, ONDE VOCÊ ESTÁ, QUERIDINHA?

Um chorinho fraquinho se fez ouvir. Misty desmaiou. Filó e Pelô vieram correndo.

-Que foi, Mestra Shina? O capataz nos disse que o cachorro de Mestre Misty enlouqueceu, mas ele está aí, quieto como sempre... O que houve com o Mestre Misty?

-A filha dele caiu no poço. Chamem alguém pra ajudar a retirar a menina... Quem teria um poder perfeito para isso? Elektra! A telecinese dela ajudaria agora...

-Mestra Elektra foi ao centro da cidade fazer compras... – informou Pelópidas.- Vou chamar Mestre Kiril.

-Mesmo a casa de Áries é longe daqui... – gritou Shina para o servo. – Deixa que eu vou, que eu serei mais rápida. Segurem o Misty.

-As correntes do Shun de Andrômeda agora também iriam bem, não acha? – comentou um servo para outro...

Enquanto eles discutiam o que PODERIA ser feito, Golden já estava fazendo. Bufando interiormente contra aqueles servos lerdos de raciocínio, Eros calculou um lugar onde poderia cavar sem desmoronar em cima da menina e começou a cavar: “Vou levar séculos, mas talvez uma alma iluminada acorde e entenda o meu raciocínio... como esses dois idiotas dos meus primos”

Os dois idiotas, quero dizer, Filó e Pelô entenderam, pegaram uma pá cada um e foram cavando no lugar do cão. O acontecido chegou até a arena de treinamentos, Dio e Zachs saindo correndo, com o Mestre Aioros atrás. Dio pediu permissão ao seu Mestre e licença aos servos e abriu o buraco no chão com a força de seu cosmos agora desenvolvido. Aioros só sorriu, mas fez uma pergunta básica:

-Tá legal, agora estamos paralelos ao buraco onde a menina está. Como vamos ligar um com o outro sem machucar a Mion?

-Simples, Mestre Aioros. Eu não fiz o buraco no mesmo tamanho. Eu perguntei ao Mestre Kaires quantos metros tinha aquele e fiz este meio metro mais pra baixo. Podemos lançar um golpe perpendicular em reta que sairemos abaixo dela sem a atingir.

Eros latiu, aprovando. Hermes e Bóreas abriram a boca, assim como Aioros, surpreendidos pela inteligência do pequeno Dioniso. Zéfiro apenas sorriu e pediu para fazer o túnel de ligação. Misty acordou quando os meninos mais Aioros já estavam no buraco, cavando com cuidado a última etapa. Shina não tinha encontrado Kiki na casa de Áries e quando eles chegaram, só precisaram ajudar os quatro a saírem do buraco. Misty não sabia se chorava, se ria, se beijava os seus heróis... optou por desmaiar de novo... Shina foi mais prática e deu um banho morno na cansada e enlameada Mion, verificando que apesar da queda, a menina só estava arranhada e assustada. Aioros estava orgulhoso do seu staff e Asterion – que soube do acontecido na academia dos cavaleiros de prata e veio o mais depressa possível. – não sabia como exaltar mais seu cão dourado. Kiki contou a história aos cavaleiros de ouro no refeitório e Shura deu uma gargalhada gostosa:

-Pela _diosa! Ahora_ agüenta aquele _cabrón e su perro dorado_ , hein, _Leon_?

Aioria só bufou. Era só o que faltava, um cachorro herói. O cachorro de Asterion, o cachorro de ouro... Mas precisava ficar de olho no filho, isso sim. A gente fica despreocupado, achando que nada pode acontecer aos filhotes porque estão no Santuário e aí, puf! Acontece um acidente besta igual aquele. Como sempre Marin tinha razão. A gente tem sempre que ter os dois olhos abertos com criança pequena...

Elektra quando chegou e soube, ficou revoltada.

-Basta eu sair que acontece alguma coisa...

-Não fique assim. Foi uma terrível coincidência, nem o Kiki eu achei na casa de Áries. Precisei procura-lo, perdi um tempão... – resmungou Shina. – A sorte foi que Aioros e os meninos dele vieram nos ajudar. Ele está com bons discípulos, uns pirralhos bem fortes e inteligentes...

-Agora meu padrasto pira de vez – riu Elektra maldosa – Shaka já é normalmente paranóico quando se trata de Moksha, depois dessa, vai acorrentar o menino no trono de lótus.

As duas amazonas caíram na gargalhada, imaginando Shaka tentando prender o irrequieto Moksha em casa... Na casa de Misty e Asterion, Mion estava dormindo na cama de casal, ao lado da “mãe”, que ainda tremia, olhando pra filha com os olhos cheios de lágrimas...

-Ai, eu só me descuidei um minuto, ela estava brincando ali, na sala ao lado...

Asterion trouxe um chá de ervas calmante pra ele e sentou-se na cama, massageando os pés do amado.

-Não fique se culpando. Infelizmente é algo que todos os pais estão sujeitos.  Graças aos deuses tudo acabou bem. Nossa filha não é protegida por Bóreas e Baco? Com certeza eles olharam por ela nesse momento... (Com certeza!!)

Olhou para o cachorro, dormindo aos pés da cama:

-Agora o herói do dia mesmo foi o MEU cachorro. Já viu animal mais inteligente?

-Parecia um ser humano. Quase que eu ouvi ele me dizer que nossa _petite_ tinha caído naquele buraco horrível... Os olhos dele, você não me acreditaria...

-Me disseram que ele estava disposto a cavar com as próprias patas pra alcança-la...

-Oh, sim. Me contaram também... Isso é lealdade canina mesmo... Pode idolatrar o cachorro _, mon amour_. Ele vale quanto pesa...

Naquela mesma noite, Eros pode voltar ao Olimpo e um cachorro comum foi trazido para substituí-lo, com a devida lealdade e amor aos seus donos. (Menos um!!)

Elektra subiu à casa de Virgem pra ver o irmãozinho e, ao contrário do que pensava, Shaka não estava paranóico com relação à segurança do pequeno ariano. Moksha veio correndo e pulou nas pernas da irmã:

-Leka! Me ergue!

Elektra riu. Ergueu Moksha telecineticamente, depois virou-o ao redor, ouvindo com prazer as gargalhadas dele. Ares se sentou, entediado. Rolou os olhos: “Humanos, bah!” De repente, ergueu as orelhas e virou a cabeça, pressentindo visitas. Elektra também sentiu os cosmos familiares se aproximando e pegou Moksha no colo:

-Vamos passear um pouco? Será que seu baba deixa?

-Vamu pedi, oras. Pode levar o Taz com a gente?

O cachorro fez um olhar pidão, mas pra ficar. Foi interpretado errado, e levado. Shaka franziu a testa e não pode evitar o conselho:

-Fica de olho nele. Não o perca de vista um instante...

-Mion é a mais bobinha dos quatro. Imagine se Moksha ou Amata entram numa furada dessas... Mas pode confiar em mim. Eu não vou desgrudar dele. Olá, papai! – Elektra beijou o rosto de Mu, que chegava. Cumprimentou a visita sem sorrir – Olá, Ikki. Volto já, ta? Só vou sair um pouco com Moksha...

-Nós nunca vamos ser amigos... – comentou Fênix

-Vai dizer que você fazia questão de ser meu genro? – brincou Mú.

-Olha, de todos os cavaleiros desse Santuário, você é o menos pior como sogro... Tenho pena do coitado que for o genro do Máscara da Morte, por exemplo...

Shaka entrou na conversa:

-Os opostos se atraem. Você e a Elektra tem o gênio muito parecido... São teimosos, turrões e gostam de mandar. Como manter um namoro, se ninguém quer ceder um milímetro?

-Você também é tudo isso, loiro. E não acho que o Mu seja do tipo que cede...

Mú colocou a mão no ombro de Ikki:

-E não sou mesmo. Se pela sua ótica, ceder seja capitular, abaixar a cabeça pra tudo, isso não combina comigo. Mas eu converso com Shaka, coloco minha opinião, deixo ele saber o que eu acho, o que eu discordo e se estou magoado ou com raiva. Existe um provérbio na Bíblia cristã do Hyoga, que uma vez eu li e pedi ao Shura que esculpisse na madeira. Fica lá no nosso quarto, em frente à nossa cama. “Não deixe o sol se por sobre sua ira”. O que está errado, tem que ser resolvido na hora, no dia. Não pense que nosso relacionamento é um mar de rosas...

-Nem o de Afrodite é, imagine o nosso...

-Verdade. Áries e Virgem primam pela teimosia e impaciência, mas a maturidade nos faz entender que precisamos conversar se quisermos continuar juntos. Construímos muita coisa juntos pra pormos tudo a perder por causa do nosso gênio difícil...

-Quer dizer que faltou maturidade no meu namoro com a Elektra?

-Sim. Vocês não compreenderam que ceder nem sempre significa perder. Seika sabe como te vencer todas às vezes e você nem sente. Elektra é muito mais brusca. Ela bate muito de frente...

-Ah, mas ela vai encontrar um Seika na vida dela, alguém que a dome sem ela perceber... Na maciota, pouco a pouco...

-Tem alguém em mente, Shaka?

-Oh, sim... Mas quero ver se dá certo, antes de te contar, querido carneiro voador... Ah, Mu. – beijou o amado e deu-lhe com o nó do dedo indicador na testa, de leve – Você é tão distraído...Essa é uma das coisas que eu mais gosto em você...

Ikki sentiu uma pontadinha de ciúmes, ao pensar que outro iria namorar Elektra, mas jogou no fundo da mente. Era feliz com a irmã do Seiya, que nunca erguia a voz, nunca fazia birra, nem criava grandes debates por pouca coisa. “Nada de nariz erguido e altos desafios – com quem você pensa que tá falando? Eu sou uma amazona de Temyscira, em mim você não manda.” Começou a discutir com Mu a idéia de um novo enfeite em bronze para colocar em sua casa e os problemas amorosos ficaram esquecidos...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Tadinha da Carla/Elektra... Eu to judiando dela, eu sei. Não roa as unhas, querida, eu vou dizer quem está destinado a você... no último capítulo, ohohohohoh. Um já foi, no próximo capítulo, a vez dos gatos. Não, Terezinha, as crianças não vão ficar sem bichinhos, vamos substituí-los, claro. Ayan, o golpe do Saga foi machista, mas o da Pipe foi abaixo da cintura também... Cada um joga com as armas que possue... Se ele deixou o cérebro nos escritórios do Santuário quando desceu pra brigar, bom, ele é um apaixonado despeitado, mesmo que não reconheça.


	7. Balaio de gatos

BALAIO DE GATOS

 

Milo entrou em casa com um novo DVD de desenho na mão, chamando pelos filhotes:

-HEY, cheguei!!

Tessa e Dumas estavam brincando com massinha de modelar em frente ao Camus, que lia o jornal, o gato ruivo nas suas pernas estendidas. Assim que ouviram a voz da “mãe”, foram recebe-la.

-Troche o que, Ucho?

-Desenho novo?

-Sim. “Todos os cães merecem o céu”...

Camus tirou o gato das pernas, dobrou o jornal e foi conferir.

-Não vai dar um nó na cabecinha dos nossos filhos? Afinal, ninguém é cristão aqui... Esse conceito de céu e inferno...

- _Te bile pás, mon ami_. – Milo usou a famosa frase do marido e deu uma gargalhada, beijando o bico de desgosto que ele fez. – É só um desenho... já vi Aldebaran contar lendas que entram mitos brasileiros e santos católicos e as crianças ouvirem como histórias... (Fica frio, meu amigo...)

Toulouse se espreguiçou e veio se esfregar nas pernas de Camus. Ouviu o título do desenho e pensou: “se todos os cães merecem o céu, todos os gatos merecem o Olimpo... Meu irmão já foi... quem será o próximo? Poderia ser eu, sinto tanta falta da minha mãe e de casa...” Milo aproveitou que o gato parecia distraído, deu o DVD para Camus colocar e pegou-o pela parte macia do pescoço:

-Então, o senhor só gosta de se esfregar no meu marido, hein? Sabia que os escorpiões são possessivos e ciumentos?

Mas se Milo tinha pego o gato meio de longe esperando que ele reagisse como sempre, tentando arranha-lo, se surpreendeu. O olhar do gato era de tristeza, Milo pensou se não estava vendo desenho demais, porque poderia jurar que o gato ia chorar ali mesmo. Acomodou o bicho no braço, acariciando suas costas:

-Hey, hey, amiguinho... Falei brincando. Não precisava levar a sério... Mas você bem que poderia se esfregar em mim de vez em quando, não?

Anteros miou e esfregou a cabeça no peito de Escorpião.

-Isso mesmo. Continue assim e até podemos nos dar bem... Acha que eu gosto de ver um ruivo bonito como você só dar atenção aquele francês mau-humorado ali?

-O francês mau humorado nunca judiou do gato enquanto ele era filhote, que tal? – Camus se sentou para terminar o jornal e Toulouse pulou dos braços de Milo para assistir o desenho das pernas de Aquário. – Aceite, Ucho. Você tem um rival ruivo dentro de sua própria casa... – e levantou o jornal, rindo.

Milo mostrou um palmo de língua para o jornal e as crianças riram. Seus pais eram ótimos. Mas o desenho não empolgou. Logo na morte do cachorro principal, eles resolveram fazer outra coisa. Milo acabou tirando.

-Vou ter que trocar.

-Na idade deles, o melhor é pegar sempre os clássicos... Branca de Neve, Cinderella, A Bela Adormecida...

-Já temos todos...

-Então ponha de novo...

-Mas eu já to enjoado...

-Só que eles não. Você não sabe, mas para crianças até seis anos, a história nunca enjoa, porque eles pensam que ela pode mudar na próxima vez que eles assistirem... Fora que, eles gostam de coisas que se repetem. Fica mais fácil de se guardar.

-Nossa. Como você sabe de tudo isso?

-Pesquisando. Sinto o cosmos de Afrodite, Carlo e Amata.

-Eu sinto o de Aioria, Marin e Aiorin. Meninos! Temos visitas!

Os adultos se sentaram na varanda pra conversar, as meninas foram brincar de bonecas, os meninos de carrinho e os gatos... Ah, sim, Nero tinha vindo junto com a família de Leão. Não era muito freqüente o contato de Lilica com ele, porque Amata não brincava com Aiorin e ela só lembrava de ter visto um filhote de gato preto há muito tempo atrás. Mas agora ele estava um gato preto enorme, de pelo aveludado, que até brilhava. Imagine o resultado disso para nossa gatinha, que não namorava há mais de seis meses. Liebe ficou sem palavras. Anteros tentou puxar papo, mas ela estava com seus olhos verdes cravados nos olhos azuis do outro gato. Ele nem perdeu tempo:

-Aí, gatona. Gostou da mercadoria? É toda sua. Vem comigo e eu te mostro como obter o melhor dela...

-Sai fora, mane. –Anteros se arrepiou. – Na minha irmã você não encosta um dedo...

-Porque não? Ta interessado também? Pois eu te desafio, ruivo metido. Quem ganhar leva a gata branca.

Liebe olhou para Anteros, que já estava além do racional... E de repente os adultos ouviram um barulhão e uns miados irritados:

-O que é isso? – perguntou Marin.

-Parece...

-BRIGA DE GATOS! – Milo deu um pulo. – Mas eles nunca brigaram antes...

-Antes, nossa gata branca não era uma senhorita graciosa... – informou Afrodite, indo ajudar a apartar. – Com certeza, estão brigando por causa dela.

-Mas ela é irmã de Toulouse.

-Não seja ingênuo, Milo. Incesto não existe no reino animal. Na hora da necessidade, vai a mãe, a avó, a irmã, quem aparecer na frente. Cadê minha gata?

-Cadê meu ruivo?

Outros sons vieram da laje da casa de Escorpião. Miados desesperados e rosnados grossos. Aioria se aproximou rindo:

-Pois é, Afrodite. Sua gata vai dar lindos gatinhos mesclados de preto.

-Depois eu castro ela. É sempre bom dar uma ninhada primeiro. Mas se é mesmo o SEU gato que ta lá em cima, cadê o outro?

As crianças vieram saber o porque daquele barulhão todo. Explicar que os gatos brigaram era fácil. Explicar o barulho do telhado é que era complicado. Marin resolveu de modo prático.

-Temos que achar o gato ruivo. Um doce pra quem encontra-lo.

Caçaram por toda a casa, e Tessa encontrou-o atrás do fogão, mordido numa das orelhas e com um baita arranhão no dorso. Camus pediu para Máscara da Morte ajudar a segura-lo enquanto fazia os curativos e Tessa já quis bater em Aiorin porque o gato dele machucou o seu. Na verdade, Nero só mordeu a orelha de Toulouse no começo da briga, porque quem arranhou ele foi Lilica, irritada. E a briga acabou rápido justamente por isso. Os dois ficaram surpresos com a reação dela. Anteros ficou chateado e Nero aproveitou pra leva-la para a laje. Com a ajuda de Nero, Liebe liberou seu cosmos sexual, voltando ao Olimpo. “Que bom, não sou eu quem vai ficar inchada da cria...” riu ela, ao ser substituída durante a noite. Anteros também voltou, porque a culpa dele era mínima e Afrodite intercedeu junto a Zeus... Seu caçula estava muito melancólico no Santuário e sem os irmãos iria sofrer muito.

Quem ficou achou que era proteção, mas teve que se conformar... O babado de Hera era com eles mesmo... Como fariam para se elevar? Hermes tinha outro problema a ser contornado. Ver sua morena sofrer de amor era demais e ele tinha vontade de matar Saga na maior parte das vezes...

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Capítulo curto e horroroso, mas eu precisava postar alguma coisa... A coisa complicou porque teoricamente Dioniso e Zéfiro já podem voltar ao Olimpo. Eles salvaram Mion... Acontece que a vida deles está coligada a de Hermes, Boreas e Hebe. Enquanto os três não se superarem, eles não podem sair... E quanto a Ares, bem, ninguém está esperando que ele faça uma boa ação mesmo, e o Olimpo está sossegado sem ele lá... Que sacanagem... ehehehe... Mas no próximo, vamos liberar os meninos...


	8. A mão do destino

A MÃO DO DESTINO

 

Hermes sentiu os cosmos de Anteros e Liebe se afastarem do Santuário e convocou uma reunião com os jovens deuses restantes:

-Nosso tempo aqui está acabando, moçada... Três já se redimiram...

-Três não. – discordou Baco. – Cinco! Nós já podíamos ter ido embora, porque salvamos a vida da minha protegida, junto de Eros... Mas dependemos de vocês... Ô, Hebe, se esforça um pouco mais, se você passar no teste pra amazona de prata, a gente pode solicitar revisão da pena...

-HEH, fala aí, Doutor Baco, advogado de pequenas causas...

-Mas é sério... Todos nós já cumprimos nossas tarefas... Ou você acha pouco as humilhações que você e Hermes estão passando? Isso com certeza faz parte do castigo...

-Então tudo depende de mim? – a jovem loira arregalou os olhos...

-Meu bem, não fique nervosa, não ponha tudo a perder na ansiedade... Lembre-se do que a Mestra Pipe lhe disse quando você chegou: todo mundo é capaz de superar seus limites... Se você aprender a lutar e se defender sozinha, com certeza, Zeus vai nos chamar de volta. Você ta aqui pra isso.

-Eu vou dar o meu máximo, Baco. Por vocês e por mim mesma... Eu sinto muito pelo que vocês têm passado, mas pra mim, esse tempo aqui com as mulheres me fez muito bem...

Dito e feito. No dia da prova, a pequena Ariadne surpreendeu até sua mestra Elektra, demonstrando agilidade e força...

Enquanto isso, nos escritórios do Santuário, Saga estava estudando uma forma de dispensar os novos servos. Dohko entrou na sala dele numa hora em que ele estava conversando com o chefe do departamento pessoal:

-Demissão por justa causa, ou por abandono de emprego, não, não precisa pagar indenização...

-Se ele tivesse me agredido aquele dia, seria justa causa...

-Sim.

-Somente ameaça não vale?

-Teria que arranjar testemunhas do incidente...

-Adrian, poderia nos dar licença? Acho que eu preciso ter uma conversa com nosso administrador e tem que ser agora...

Saga dispensou o outro agradecendo a cooperação e dizendo que conversariam mais tarde.

-O que foi, meu jovem velho, que não pode esperar?

-Esse abuso de autoridade não é o suficiente?

-EU FUI AGREDIDO, DOHKO! Se não fisicamente, moral e psicologicamente falando, eu fui agredido POR UM SERVO!! Se eu, como administrador do Santuário, não colocar um freio nessa situação agora, nós vamos perder o controle com esses empregados...

-Talvez Terpsicore devesse fazer uma queixa-crime contra você também, Gêmeos... Porque eu fiquei sabendo que VOCÊ foi ATÉ LÁ agredi-la na própria casa dela... O servo pode alegar que só defendeu a moça e ficaria mal pra sua reputação...- Dohko respondeu pondo ênfase em certas partes da fala.

-Hmpf!

-Saga, por favor... Os irmãos Filoctetes e Pelópidas são os melhores servos que contratamos há anos... Eles fazem de tudo, não reclamam, fazem bem feito e ainda nos custam uma ninharia... Não deixe que questões pessoais interfiram na administração do Santuário.

-Onde você está vendo questões pessoais nesse caso? Eu estou tentando manter a ordem nessa birosca. Já pensou se de repente os servos começarem a achar que podem namorar amazonas, as servas almejarem os cavaleiros de ouro? Onde vamos parar, meu caro Dohko?

-Eu não sou comunista, mas essa idéia de hierarquia no amor é obscena, pra dizer o mínimo, Saga! Quer dizer que um cavaleiro de ouro pode transar com uma serva pra satisfazer suas necessidades sexuais, mas não pode namorar com ela seriamente? Por Atena, Saga, você está possuído de novo?

O cavaleiro de Gêmeos sentiu-se enrubescer e ficou em situação desconfortável diante do cavaleiro mais velho. Dohko percebeu e sorriu:

-Bem, de certo modo, você está possuído sim... E dessa vez, é bem mais sério do que da outra... Espero que você consiga ver através dos seus sentimentos antes que seja tarde. Antes que você cometa várias injustiças... – e saiu, deixando um emburrado Saga com seus pensamentos desordenados.

Mas Saga não teve tempo de urdir nada contra os servos. Numa manhã, não muitos dias depois, um velho senhor alto parou nos portões do Santuário. Os guardas o interceptaram:

-O que deseja, senhor? O horário de visitas às ruínas começa mais tarde...

-Oh, sim... Mas eu estou procurando meus sobrinhos, me disseram que eles estão trabalhando aqui...

-Quem são seus sobrinhos?

-Filoctetes e Pelópidas, são seus nomes. Os conhece?

-Vou mandar chamá-los. Por favor, entre e espere aqui, sim?

Após quinze minutos, Filó veio até a sala da guarda, olhando para aquele senhor alto de cabelos e barba brancos, sentindo que ele lhe era familiar. Em rápidos minutos ele se fez reconhecer e voltou à forma velha. Filoctetes se atirou em seus braços, quase chorando:

-TIO! Veio nos buscar?

-Oh, sim. Procurei vocês em toda a parte, agora que as coisas se ajeitaram, vocês poderão voltar comigo...

-Os meninos vão ficar contentes... Nossa, nem acredito que vamos pra casa... Vou avisar ao Pelô...

Adrian entrou no escritório de Saga, observando o chefe com o pensamento distante, olhar para o computador sem ver. Bateu na porta pelo lado de dentro.

-Entra! Oh, Adrian... E então? Veio me dizer que arrumou um dispositivo legal pra mandar aquele servo petulante embora?

“Ele já está obcecado com isso... O que eu vou dizer chegou em boa hora...”- Melhor que isso, chefe. Os servos entraram com um pedido de demissão. Agora há pouco e...

Adrian até assustou com o pulo que Saga deu, se levantando da cadeira e puxando os papéis da sua mão. Leu o primeiro e erguendo a cabeça, começou a gargalhar...

-Parece que um tio afastado os encontrou e vai leva-los de volta ao convívio familiar... Tem o problema do aviso prévio, mas...

-Já tava quase na hora deles tirarem férias, não estava? E mesmo que não estivesse, pelo Hades, mande-os pra onde quiserem ir, desde que seja longe das minhas vistas... Oh, meu grande Zeus, muito obrigado...

Zeus, que estava lá embaixo, abraçando sua filha já não tão indefesa, sorriu ao sentir-se invocado. As despedidas foram chorosas, claro que os jovens deuses se apegaram um pouco mais ao Santuário e Filoctetes queria se despedir de modo “especial” de seu patrão Saga – terminando a conversa daquele dia de um jeito mais... elucidativo sobre o que ele pensava do seu jeito de tratar os outros. Mas o tio lhe avisou:

-Não temos tempo. Aliás, nem pense em voltar pra cá tão cedo, nem que for pra vir atrás daquele belo espécime de beleza mortal. Láquesis te mandou um recado.

-O que uma das Parcas tem a me dizer? Que vai diminuir o fio da vida de Saga?

-Não. Que daqui pra frente o fio da vida de Pipe se entremeia cada vez ao dele. E você não pode interferir, para não atrapalhar o desenho da tapeçaria do universo...

-Ah, os fios do tear cósmico... E a nossa responsabilidade como deuses em conhece-lo...

-Não fique triste... – Zeus abaixou a voz e sussurrou direto na orelha do filho – Vou te apresentar uma semi-deusa...

Hermes sorriu tristemente. Apertou a mão de Pipe pela última vez, ela, como boa grega, o abraçou e deu-lhe um beijo na bochecha, sorrindo:

-Não fique chateado! Vê, seus irmãos estão felizes... Tudo vai acabar bem. E não se preocupe comigo. Sempre posso chuta-lo no meio das pernas se ele sair dos limites...

E assim os jovens deuses foram embora, deixando para trás um cão preto enraivecido e desanimado. Ares se sentou no jardim de Virgem, suspirando...

-Que merda! Todo mundo já foi embora. E aqui estou eu, uns dez quilos mais magro de tanto exercício... Porque eu como de tudo, cachorro de criança deve morrer de colesterol alto, mas aquele moleque é uma usina nuclear, Hades o leve! Será que eles vão me deixar aqui pra sempre? Ou até minha vida como cachorro se extinguir? Tudo bem, como férias, foram legais, eu até me acostumei com a rotina desses palermas... Mas eu preciso fazer alguma maldade, por Zeus! Bater, brigar, matar alguém... Minhas necessidades básicas não estão sendo levadas em conta, cadê os direitos divinos quando se precisa deles?

-Taz! TAZ! Aqui, rapaz, vem! Hora do almoço! Hoje é dia de misturar aquela gororoba de carne na sua ração de vegetais...

Ares se odiou pela reação automática que seu corpo teve ao sentir o odor da comida – seu rabo começou a balançar freneticamente. Enquanto comia, se lembrou do dia em que Moksha enfiou um dedo na tigela e experimentou a tal “gororoba de carne”, para horror de Shaka e diversão de Mu e Elektra, que presenciaram a cena.

-A cara do loiro foi impagável! E meu pequeno tormento chorando que queria comer da pasta de carne? Se Hera queria me castigar, tudo bem, conseguiu, mas eu me diverti muito também... Humm, será que Moksha vai dar sobremesa pra mim, hoje? Aquele bolo de cenoura ta com uma cara boa...

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Pois é, ta acabando... no capítulo que vem, a rendição de Ares... Um pouco de mitologia... Se vocês assistiram Hércules, da Disney, pelo menos uma parte daquilo é “real”... As Parcas eram entidades que fiavam, teciam e cortavam o fio da vida. A vida da pessoa era tecida em uma tapeçaria, que é uma coisa diferente de um tapete comum. Tapeçaria, vocês vêem em filmes medievais, é algo que se põe na parede, enorme, contando cenas cotidianas. Como um quadro feito de fios. Quem compra quadrinhos em lojas de lãs e linhas vai entender do que eu to falando.  (será que tem gente que ainda borda isso?) Bom, então. As Parcas tomavam conta do fio da vida de alguém. Quando a vida de alguém completava seu ciclo, elas cortavam o fio correspondente, dando o arremate na tapeçaria. Eram três, Láquesis, Cloto e Átropos. Até o próximo e último capítulo então.


	9. Imprevisibilidade, teu nome é coração

IMPREVISIBILIDADE, TEU NOME É CORAÇÃO...

 

Elektra observava os jovens discípulos na arena de treinamento. Aioros tinha ficado chateado com a saída de dois de seus melhores alunos (os jovens deuses...) mas continuava se dedicando... A filha de Mu suspirou:

-Ele é sempre tão calmo, até mais que meu pai. Áries é ativo, impaciente, esse aí dá nos nervos, parece um caramujo, devagar e sempre...

Aioros sentiu o cosmos dela e abanou a mão. “Ótimo! Agora vou ter que agüenta-lo.”

-Olá, Elektra! Observando os meninos? Que você acha?

-Eles têm potencial, Oiros. Mas você devia pressiona-los um pouco. 

-Pode ser... – sorriu ele, mas sacudiu a cabeça – Eu penso que como os meus são calouros, se eu forçar muito eles ficarão desanimados e desistirão. Deixo essa fama de “lobo mau” para o Seiya.

-Que inteligência...

-Que nada! Você acha que é indolência mesmo... – ele riu alto... – quem sabe VOCÊ não está certa e eu sou um grande preguiçoso? HEY! Vamos parar pra almoçar? Vão se lavar e subam para o refeitório!

-Aioros!

-O quê? Venha, eu te levo até sua casa...

-Eu vou almoçar com meu pai.

-Então, te dou uma carona de braço até Virgem. – estendeu o cotovelo. – Isto é, se você não se importar...

Elektra suspirou. Mas aceitou. E foram conversando. Ela achava que Aioros tinha uma conversa leve, divertida, talvez leve demais. Depois da presença de Ikki, impossível não comparar os cavaleiros com desvantagem para Sagitário.

“Deve ser por causa da idade. Quando Aioros morreu, ele só tinha 15 anos. Ikki amadureceu com o sofrimento das guerras, Oiros não. Ele é apenas um garotão de vinte anos...”

Enquanto isso, no plano divino, Éris chutava o balde pra cima de Phobos e Deimos:

-Seus inúteis! Já faz quase um ano que estamos sem ação aqui neste Olimpo e vocês parecem nem se importar com a falta do nosso Mestre Ares.

-Ah, tia. Lógico que sentimos falta. Mas é bom um descanso...

-E temos medo da ira dos chefões de cima se nos metermos. A gente não sabe o que eles planejaram para castiga-lo nem por quanto tempo. Se ainda não for a época dele sair?

-Não podemos tira-lo do castigo, mas poderíamos acelerar sua rendição, né?

-Algo em vista, Éris?

-Claro, inúteis. Eu não deixo meu cérebro parar durante as férias... Eu sempre tenho idéias malignas. Não, nem vou contar a vocês, pra coisa ser bem sutil.

No jardim da casa de Virgem, Moksha brincava de Tarzan com Taz sem saber da sombra a lhe ameaçar. O pequeno entrava e saía de arbustos, gritando e chamando o cachorro, que xingava mentalmente toda a geração anterior e posterior dos cavaleiros de Áries e Virgem e a alimentação saudável com que criavam aquele pequeno dínamo, visto ele nunca ter uma conveniente dor de barriga ou resfriado, que possibilitasse uns dias de sossego ao deus-cão. Nas poucas vezes que Moksha parava, para observar um pássaro ou um inseto diferente, parecia a Ares que eram por segundos apenas e logo o ariano estava novamente se arrastando, “caçando” em sua selva particular e imaginária, pulando em montes de folhas secas... Taz parou, sentando-se para se coçar, algo em seu pelo farto o incomodando: “era só o que faltava para minha felicidade completa – ter pulgas ou carrapatos nessa altura do campeonato! Não, não era... Também, o pirralho está jogando tanta tranqueira pro alto, que tem que cair algo no meu pelo... Tomei banho faz dois dias, seu filho duma mãe! E está frio pra tomar todos os dias, por favor! Mok? Moksha! Filho da p** de um moleque, onde se meteu? Vai sair de algum arbusto e me assustar, com certeza! Vou meter os dentes nele hoje, ah, se vou... Mok!”

Ares começou a farejar o chão, procurando o dono, sentindo uma sensação de urgência e desespero. O que ele não sabia era que sua “aliada” Éris tinha soltado uma aranha venenosa no caminho do filho de Shaka, planejando que, assim como Dioniso e Zéfiro haviam ganho pontos por salvarem a filha de Misty, Ares ganharia a redenção salvando seu próprio dono. Na sua eterna curiosidade infantil em conhecer insetos diferentes, não foi difícil Moksha ver aquela aranha marrom-avermelhada e se aproximar. A aranha pulou em seu braço e ele abaixou a mão para que ela descesse, como seu baba o ensinou a fazer (“não mate nenhum inseto, não faça movimentos bruscos que os assuste. Eles não o picarão se não se sentirem ameaçados...”) Só que aquela aranha não era uma aranha comum e antes de pular para o chão o picou. Moksha ficou chocado com o fato e se sentou, analisando a situação. Seu baba estaria errado? Ou foi ele que errou? Olhou para o braço, onde a picada estava avermelhando e inchando. Dos seus olhos azuis começaram a sair lágrimas de dor, mas antes que se levantasse e fosse atrás de alguém, se sentiu tonto e caiu. Foi assim, largado e febril, que o cachorro o encontrou. Emoções desencontradas tomaram conta do deus da guerra. Alegria por estar acontecendo uma desgraça com os cavaleiros. Indignação por ele não ser o responsável por aquilo. E uma angústia estranha, que o fazia querer gritar e gritar e gritar de novo. Foi o que ele fez, uivando alto e desesperadamente. “Se ele morrer, capaz que eu fique cachorro pra sempre!” justificou para si próprio.

Shaka ouviu aquele uivo e seu coração se apertou tanto que ele sentiu que poderia parar. Até Elektra e Aioros ouviram, na porta da casa de Virgem...

-Taz está uivando de um jeito tão estranho...

-Quase um lamento...

-Não diga isso. – Elektra se abraçou, esfregando os antebraços. – Vou ver o que é.

-Vou com você... Também quero saber o que há.

Mu correu para perto do cachorro, a urgência do chamado lhe angustiando. Ajoelhou-se ao lado do filho, já vendo a marca estranha se destacando na pele tão clarinha.

-Você sabe de onde vem isso, amigo rosnador?

O cachorro ergueu a pata dianteira, revelando a culpada, esmagada contra o chão. Mu ergueu a aranha com telecinese e teletransportou-se com o pequeno no colo até o pátio interno. Shaka deu um grito, encontrando eco no de Elektra.

-O QUE HOUVE COM MEU FILHO?

-Foi picado por uma aranha. – e colocou Moksha num divã, a aranha num copo em cima da mesinha. – Essa daqui.

-E agora? O que faremos?

-Vamos ligar para o Milo. De venenos e antídotos ele entende...

-Baba... – disse uma voz fraquinha e dolorida...

-Aqui, meu anjinho... Eu já não tinha dito pra você não fazer mal a nenhum inseto ou ele te picaria?

-Shaka! – reclamou Elektra. – Agora não é o melhor momento pra discipliná-lo...

-O telefone de Escorpião caiu na secretária. – Mu arregalou os olhos violetas, mas antes que fizesse outra pergunta, sentiu uma ventania sair da casa de Virgem. – Aioros? Onde...

Rapidamente Sagitário estava de volta, com... Afrodite!

-Minha deusa, nem os jardins do Santuário são mais seguros? Sim, querido centaurinho, eu conheço esse tipo de aranha de jardim, iiihh, é poderosa a filha da mãe... – e foi macerando umas folhas de ervas que trazia numa caixa e pondo em cima da ferida de Moksha. – Mas eu estou estudando o poder de todo tipo de planta, sabe, depois que eu descobri que podia manipular todas espécies de vegetais. Descobri lá na vinícola da Ticinha, minha cunhada... Até curso de homeopatia estou fazendo, acredita?

-Você me contou, Dido. Por isso eu fui busca-lo.

-Fez bem, bofe. Você deve ser o único que escuta minha tagarelice por aqui...- e riu alto, sem parar de dosar uns frasquinhos que tirou da mesma caixa.

Pediu um copo com dois dedos de água, pingou algumas gotas e fez Moksha beber. Depois deu o frasquinho para o Shaka.

-Faça-o beber primeiro de meia em meia hora, amanhã de uma em uma, e vai aumentando o tempo entre uma dose e outra até completar uma semana. Eu misturei um anti-histamínico com algo pra mordedura de cobra. Com o DNA modificado dele, isso vai acelerar a eliminação do veneno.

Mu e Shaka abraçaram Afrodite entre lágrimas.

-Que é isso? Ora, vocês... Vocês já me ajudaram tantas vezes, é tão bom poder retribuir... Ai, minha maquiagem vai borrar toda assim, pára de chorar, Shaka!

Elektra olhou para Aioros como se o visse pela primeira vez... o que não era mentira.

-Você... Oiros, você salvou meu irmãozinho!

-Oras, não foi nada. Eu só tive uma boa lembrança na hora certa, só isso. Bom, agora que já está tudo bem, vou pro refeitório almoçar...

-Não quer ficar e almoçar conosco? Tenho certeza de que Shaka não se importará.

Shaka escutou e largou Afrodite, enxugando os olhos e confirmando.

-Sim, Oiros. Por favor, almoce conosco. Afinal, foi o seu temperamento calmo que salvou o dia hoje. Eu sabia que Dido estava fazendo experiências com outras plantas, mas nem iria fazer a conexão com ervas medicinais...

-Falando em salvar o dia, onde está nosso herói peludo? Se Taz não tivesse ligado sua sirene nem segurado a aranha debaixo da pata, não teríamos conseguido...

-Meu irmão agora vai ter sua revanche com os cavaleiros de prata... Afinal, Taz fez tanto ou mais que Golden, hoje... – riu Aioros, descontraindo o clima.

Isso também não passou desapercebido a Elektra, que passou o almoço ponderando tudo e revendo seus conceitos sobre o “garotão de Sagitário”. Shaka percebeu que ela não tirava os olhos de Aioros e suspirou, procurando a mão de Mu por baixo da mesa. Este olhou para o marido amorosamente e disse-lhe telepaticamente:

-Que foi? Está mais aliviado agora?

-Ai, Buda, você não consegue ver nem quando está na sua frente?

-O que está na minha frente? Estou vendo somente um loiro lindo ficando até vermelho...

-Eu estou indignado com você... As coisas finalmente estão acontecendo e você nem se toca... Você não vê que...

-...pensando que eu não percebi que Elektra e Aioros foram feitos um para o outro...

-HEIN?? – na sua surpresa, Shaka nem notou que gritou ao invés de pensar. Todos olharam pra ele e Virgem ficou mais corado, pedindo desculpas.

-Calma, Shakya. Você me subestima, às vezes. Tome, um suco de maracujá vai fazer bem aos seus nervos. – Mu brincou com ele, acariciando uma coxa preguiçosamente, levando um tapa de indignação fingida.

E quanto a Ares? Sua ação foi levada em conta e ele pode voltar pra casa. Foi recebido pela dupla, não tão satisfeita – porque achavam que ele iria querer tirar o atraso de uma só vez, o que acarretaria lotes de serviço aos dois – e por uma deusa da discórdia toda inchada por seu feito:

-Bem vindo, ó todo poderoso deus da guerra. Já estava sentindo falta do meu parceiro.

-Imagino... Isto aqui é uma merda, mas estou contente em estar de volta.

-Você deve a mim, querido. Fui eu, que baseada no fato de Eros ter voltado por ter salvo a sua “dona”, armei aquele pequeno incidente no jardim do cavaleiro...

-Ah, foi? – e após alguns segundos, Éris percebeu que não haveria agradecimentos. Principalmente depois da bofetada que levou. – Desgraçada inconseqüente!! Planeja e não me avisa, maldita? E se eu deixo o moleque morrer? E se não tem antídoto pro veneno daquela aranha? Já pensou que eu podia ter sido condenado a passar o resto da minha vida como cachorro da dupla de cavaleiros que eu mais odeio??

-Mas deu certo, né, chefinho? Agora podemos perseguir o pirralho dos cavaleiros à vontade e...

-Se encostar um dedo naquele cabelinho roxo, morre! Vamos pra bem longe daquela droga de Santuário. Não quero nem ouvir falar no nome daqueles caras durante um bom tempo...

Todo mundo se entreolhou e deram de ombros. Foram mostrar a Ares um bom lugar no Oriente Médio pra iniciarem uma guerra...

-... e temos uma boa alternativa no Oceano Pacífico....

Saga se odiou, mas desceu aos chalés das amazonas, com a desculpa de ver se tudo tinha saído de acordo com o orçamento. Arrastou Camus junto, pra ter um cúmplice da contabilidade por perto. O francês suspirou de impaciência, mas foi. Cumprimentou o mestre Kaires:

-Ficou tudo trés bon, Monsieur Kaires. Vous etes trés habillé... (Ficou tudo muito bom, senhor Kaires. O senhor é muito habilidoso)

-Agradeço, Mestre Camus. Tive durante muito tempo ajuda das melhores... – piscou, jogando a cabeça pro lado do Saga, que via tudo com surpresa, tendo que reconhecer que os chalés tinham mudado pra melhor.

-É verdade... Já taparam aquele buraco na casa da Shina?

-Colocamos todo tipo de cerca de segurança no poço, sim, Mestre Saga. Nenhum tipo de curioso, seja criança ou animal, vai cair mais ali.

-Estão todas...- pigarreou – treinando?

-Mestra Elektra está fazendo um treino conjunto com Mestre Aioros – o sorriso de Kaires aumentou mais, contagiando Camus. – Mestra Shina saiu com Mestre Shura...

Os dois esperaram pra ver se Saga mordia a isca, mas nem precisou. Pipe estava chegando do bosque próximo, carregando uma cesta de flores.

-Vieram verificar se os gastos não estouraram o orçamento? – perguntou ela irônica. – Pelo menos dessa vez você veio, Camus...

Aquário fechou e abriu os olhos duas vezes, se mordendo pra não rir. Kaires murmurou uma desculpa e saiu, deixando os oponentes sozinhos. Saga ficou vermelho, mas não perdeu tempo:

-Seu emprego não paga você pra fazer jardinagem na hora do serviço ou estou enganado?

-Está certo, enxerido. Mas meu emprego me dá direito a licença saúde quando eu me machuco, se você tivesse lido até as letras miúdas....

-Você se machucou, Pipezinha? Milo não me disse nada...

-Foi só um mau jeito nas costas, o doutor Hipócrates achou melhor eu ficar uma semana sem treinar, pros nervos voltarem no lugar...

Enquanto o cérebro de Gêmeos processava a informação, os olhos comentavam com as mãos que seria ótimo poder colocar aqueles nervos no lugar com uma boa massagem numa banheira com água quente. Mas a língua, sem se importar com nada e sem pedir licença, já avançou e atacou:

-Que tipo de descanso é esse, ficar sem treinar mas carregar uma cesta pesada de flores desde o bosque?

-Quer sentir o peso da cesta, Saga? – e dando impulso na alça, antes que Camus pudesse impedir, Pipe deu com a cesta no queixo dele.

A cesta até estava leve, mas o impulso mais a raiva fizeram o vime cortar o queixo do cavaleiro. As mãos responderam aos olhos que adorariam fazer uma “massagem sufocadora” no pescoço daquela gata brava. Só que não pode fazer nada, porque o movimento fez os músculos das costas reclamarem e ela se abaixou com dor. Belier estava chegando e ajudou Camus a carregar a Mestra pra dentro do chalé. Com o cosmos, logo a casa estava cheia de aprendizes que foram fazer um chá calmante, enquanto outras preparavam um banho quente e separavam os óleos pra massagear os nervos doloridos. Aquário acompanhou Saga em silêncio, todos os olhares interrogativos à sua camisa manchada de sangue (o corte era pequeno, nada que um pouco de cosmos não fechasse, mas a camisa...) calados pela cara de assassino que ele apresentava. O único que perguntou foi Kanon, em casa:

-Se cortou com quê?

-Com os chifres daquela vaca...

-HEH! Isso ainda vai dar casamento...

-Bebeu água da privada? Só quando eu perder totalmente o juízo! O deserto do Saara vai ser inundado antes que isso aconteça!!

Kanon riu diante da veemência da negativa. “Pois eu aposto que o deserto vai inundar ainda este ano, irmão. Quem viver, verá...”

 

FIM (ou quase...)

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> N/A: Nhaaa... acabou... O pessoal do MSN vai entender a piada do “bebeu água da privada?”... É o equivalente do Caco Antibes perguntar à Magda se comeu banana. Ah, claro. Homeopatia só serve pra picada de insetos. Pelo menos no meu manual, venenos não entram. Mas eu peço licença pra vocês e me dou o direito de viajar na maionese um pouco.  Até os próximos...De 13/06 a 14/08/2004.

**Author's Note:**

> N/A: Estou lendo um novo livro sobre Mitologia Grega... Me agüentem agora... Hamartia é algo como maldição, algo inescapável, fez-pagou, que pontua todos os mitos gregos. Erínias ou as Fúrias, eram instrumentos da purgação da hamartia. Nêmesis era a deusa da justiça implacável, que muitos chamam de vingança – aí depende do ponto de vista. Ainda que eu fui boazinha e não mudei o sexo de ninguém... Hera, apesar de ser mãe de Ares, não o suportava, assim como 90% do Olimpo. (Aliás, a única louca por ele era sua amante Afrodite. Coisas que nem Freud explica). Ela não gostava de nenhum dos filhos ilegítimos de Zeus, muito menos de Dioniso, que tinha se tornado deus. Aguardem as próximas emoções... Moksha, dono de um cãozinho... eheheheh, não vai prestar...


End file.
